


A life with you

by Phichit_chu1



Series: Elope [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Drinking, Drug Use, Eloping, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Humor, M/M, Runaway, University, Yaoi, beyou, elope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phichit_chu1/pseuds/Phichit_chu1
Summary: A life with you is a story that is told by Oikawa Toru's perspective. This is the story of how two dorks made a choice to pack there things and run away from all negative comments and hatred that were against their love but this runaway wasn't just any runaway. This runaway was a path many would consider calling it Elope.





	A life with you

**Author's Note:**

> "Choke it up the orange kind,  
> I will not be by your side,  
> met him once before but now  
> he's gone, " ~ Kyte - Scratches  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

****

**RING! RING!**

'WOOO YEAH!!!!!" Kuroo shouted as he kept on gripping onto me. "FUCK YES!!" I then heard Iwaizumi and smiled like a complete goof. Everyone was completely excited that it was the last week of our Senior year which meant everything was going to happen in a flash such as Prom and Graduation day. Not only that but there will be a ton of partying. I took a very good glance at everyone around me but the one that caught my eye the most was Iwaizumi. The way Iwaizumi smiled and yelled out like a complete idiot made me blush completely which then everyone looked at me and laughed. They then looked at Iwaizumi whistling as in almost telling him that it's his fault I felt all flustered. The halls were all crowded but before anything else happened we heard the schools sirens which meant it was time to dash out. As everyone ran out of the school Iwaizumi grabbed my wrist and pulled me running out with him because well whoever gets caught by the security guards, have to stay 1 hour after school. As soon as I and Iwaizumi were out of school we continued to run till we suddenly arrive at a lake. As soon as we arrived at the lake we stopped for a moment to catch our breaths but then I gasped as I saw the lake filled with cherry blossoms. I could see the water shimmer and blossoms shine brightly as the light of the sun reflected onto them.

"Beautiful isn't it" Iwaizumi smiled as he had his eyes towards the lake. I couldn't help but stare at his smile. I mean I can't blame myself because well it's really rare to see him smile since well he is usually grumpy. Iwaizumi then looked at me waving his hand over my face to get me out of my daydreaming and as soon as I got out of my day dreaming session I blinked a few times beginning to feel my face starting to heat up.

"oh um I'm sorry" Iwaizumi laughed and stroked my hair and at the moment there was a pitch of silence. It sort of felt weird and a bit awkward. "hey Oikawa can I ask you something" My stomach started to feel butterflies which made me want to curl into a ball and just hurl.

"Uh yeah sure what is it" Iwaizumi held my hand and smiled. "Will you go out with me" Am I dreaming? is this a joke? I couldn't believe exactly what I was hearing. This isn't happening. It just couldn't.

"I uh um" I couldn't believe this but I sound just like a sissy at the moment. How embarrassing.. "y-yes!" I pushed myself to give an answer as my face was completely heated. I just kept on thinking how awkward and embarrassing I am and out of all people in the world it had to be him who saw this awkward side of mine. Just great.

"Hehe alright then" he held my hand smiling having his sight face back at the lake once again. As he held my hand I suddenly started to worry about him feeling my heart pulse. God, why am I so awkward... I sighed as I thought till Iwaizumi makes me face him.

"There's no need to feel awkward around me crappykawa" though he hasn't changed one bit about calling me names. I chuckled as he noticed my awkwardness. I then smiled ad felt myself starting to cool down which was completely a good sign but he was right. There was exactly no reason for me to feel awkward around him because we have been best friends since well I could say since birth.

"Heh, your right iwa-chan" I smiled brightly and once I called him by his usual name I could see the blush begin to grow in his cheeks. "Stop your embarrassing me" I saw him roll his eyes trying to cover up his flustered moment. Though I couldn't help but find it extremely cute.

"Come on its Friday wanna stay at my place tonight?" 'stay at his place..' I started to smile awkwardly as I felt a slight of nervousness hit through my nervous system. "Yeah sure, besides I haven't seen your parents in a very long time now" It was true I haven't seen Iwaizumi's parents for awhile now. I could say Iwaizumi's parents are like my second parents. They know me very well which I could say I was like their second son.

"Alright come on" as Iwaizumi walked ahead I decided to take the chance to message my mother that I wouldn't be arriving home since I will stay over at Iwaizumi's place.

**To: Mom**

**_Mother, I won't be arriving home tonight because I will be staying over at Iwaizumi's._ **

**From: Mom**

**_Alright have fun and behave <3_ **

As soon as I sent the message to my mother I stuffed the phone into my pocket and ran up to Iwaizumi catching up to him. As I walked beside him he smiled at me and looked ahead. I still couldn't believe we were now practically dating. Though there was one thing I was mostly curious about... "Iwa-chan since we are now uh dating.. does this mean we have to keep our relationship a secret" I was really curious if we did and it was at that very moment the thought about my mother and father came to my mind. I'm not sure why but I got this feeling my father wouldn't accept my relationship with him... but... I have a feeling my father wouldn't be the only one against our relationship.... so would Iwaizumi's father.

"Oikawa if my parents or should I say our parents don't accept our relationship I won't be willing to end it" My eyes widened as I was surprised by what I just heard. Is he insane! "Iwa-chan but-"

"There are no buts" as I was interrupted I smiled and Iwaizumi smiled back holding my hand. That was the end of our conversation over that topic. It was settled, no matter what happened nothing will break this strong bond we have together. We were both willing to face this cruel world we live in together. As we walked I realized Iwaizumi has never went in deep conversation about his parents. I mean sure I know his parents and all but I only know them whenever I see them. Though I wonder how his parents are with him... do they get along? Do they have a trustworthy relationship? The more I thought about it the more it made me feel a bit sick which I found extremely weird. Finally, we arrived at his house where then I noticed his house lights were off.

"Are your parents asleep?" I questioned due to curiosity. Iwaizumi then nodded a no which was most certainly weird. If they weren't home why didn't he say so earlier? "My parents aren't home at the moment but they will be back soon" Iwaizumi looked at the door which made it so obvious something was up. Did they get into a fight? If so is this even a good moment for me to just stay over?

"I'm sorry but did you guys argue" I know I was intruding into his privacy but I just couldn't let this slide as if nothing ever happened. I deserve to know right? "We did" He spoke in a serious tone, a tone not even I myself have ever heard. Just by the way he spoke I could damn well tell the argument they had wasn't just any argument, this was serious. "Um Iwa-" For some reason, I couldn't say what I wanted to say. Before I had a chance to even say a word I saw him stare at me with a glare which was intimidating. "Oikawa can we not talk about it." I could tell just by his expression he didn't want to talk about it but I know I will sound selfish and all but I can't allow things to just stay like this. I can't pretend as if nothing happened especially knowing he is hurt. "I'm sorry but what happened!" I could hear my voice crack which I just started to grow impatient. Instead of me hearing a response all I received was a slight of ignorance which I could say 'fucking annoying'. I decided to just let the topic slide and bring it up later on or when it was a great time to talk about it because I mean I didn't want to sound 'pushy'. We entered the house which I could see nothing has changed at all since my last visit here. He turned on the lights and made his way to the kitchen which I just followed because I mean I didn't want to do anything that would make me look like I was acting 'fresh'.

"Hey if you want you can head to my room. I will meet you up there in a few" I looked at Iwaizumi and he smiled. Something doesn't seem right. I didn't want to be disrespectful so I just headed upstairs to his room as I did I suddenly heard the front door slam right open. I felt my heart begin to race rapidly as a stream of cold sweat went down the side of my face. "Iwaizumi! Tell me it's not true what your mother told me!" He knows... Iwaizumi's father knows's about us. "Yes it's true and nothing or anything you do will change my decision!" This was bad. This was really bad. As I heard him yell to his father, I felt my body begin to tremble. I then slowly headed towards back downstairs but then my cautiousness were telling me to head to Iwaizumi's room. I took a peek as to what cause the moment of silence and I see Iwaizumi's father gripping his hair. He was gritting his teeth trying to endure the pain.

"You will end that relationship and that's final you hear me!" His father yelled at him in his face gripping his hair more and more tightly almost as if he was about to rip his hair off. "Like hell!" As usual, He was stubborn acting like a tuff guy. "What did you say you little shit!" He raised his hand as I saw it was in a ball of fist, he then punched Iwaizumi in the face but he didn't just do it once, he did it a couple of times till he busted his lip and caused his right eye to begin to turn red which was obvious it will become a purple eye. It seemed like he was going to hit him a lot worst but before he even had the chance to he was interrupted by Iwaizumi's mother. "Stop your going to kill him!" I could tell by her expression she loved Iwaizumi tremendously which made me think she didn't care at all who her son chooses to love. She gripped onto his father's arm and as Iwaizumi's father was in pitch anger he just shoved her away causing her to stumble and fall. Iwaizumi then stood up pushing his father against the wall feeling pure blooded anger. No, he isn't going to do what I think he is going to. I'm sorry but I have to do something before things get out of hand. I dashed up to Iwaizumi pulling him away from his father.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I held him in my arms with all my might. He squirmed around trying to push me away but I just couldn't let go. "You! If you never existed my son would have never turned out like this! It's your fault my son is like this now!" I couldn't help but feel the slightest pain run through my heart. "Shut up! I chose this decision on my own! Oikawa don't listen to this jerk!" His furious eyes looked at me and I just couldn't ignore what his father said because 'he's right...' Iwaizumi's mother then went over to his father trying to calm him down. His mother then looked at him as in giving a signal that he should go. As he saw the signal his mother gave he then dashed to his room to get a few things. He then grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the house beginning to run and as he ran I could feel my heart begin to race madly.

"Where are we going?" I questioned trying to feel at ease but truly I felt an urge of worried ness. I waited for him to respond back but he didn't he just kept on running till we arrived at this little house. It had a sign on the door which said 'Mr. Chulo'. I couldn't help but laugh at the name. Iwaizumi then took out a key and unlocked the door. As he did he settled the key back in his pocket and grabbed my wrist pulling me in and closing the door locking it. Inside the house it was very dark but felt very warmful almost as if there were already people living here. He walked quickly down the hall and unlocked the another door. I saw a little light face the door he was opening which it said 'Grumpy bear Iwaizumi'. The name got me so curious and a ton of questions were beginning to built in my mind. Has he been staying here for awhile? Is this his second home? Will he be living here from now on? I had so many questions I wanted to ask but I decided to keep a low profile on my curiosity. We went inside the room and Iwaizumi turned on a small lamp that was on the table beside the big bed. He then took out two cans of Cola and handed one to me. I then took the decision to sit on the bed and began to drink the soda. I could feel the bubbly foam run through my throat and the bitter sweetness of the drink run through my tongue.

"Oikawa whenever you want to see me come here. Alright" I blinked rapidly and placed the drink on the table. "Mind telling me the truth" I spoke in a serious tone. If we were going to be together I deserve to know the whole truth. Iwaizumi looked at me with a strange look, almost as if I was either being serious or just kidding around but truthfully I wasn't messing around, I was being damn serious. "I deserve to know don't I" I tried to relax my tone so I wouldn't sound harsh but with all this happening how could I. It was literally stressing me out! I wanted to know everything especially after what his father did to him. I then heard a sigh come out from him. "Your right, you deserve to know so I will tell you" He then went over to me and sat beside me but before he spoke he took a deep breath and looked at me with a firm look.

"Oikawa before I confessed to you I told my parents how I felt towards you and well as you can see my father didn't agree with my decision. Turns out he ended up kicking me out of the house because well i was practically now a disgrace to the family" Iwaizumi looked down and I felt so bad because I practically forced him to talk.... "This place is where I now live but it doesn't only belong to me it belongs to Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima. Each of us has a part time job so we all pay this place together. You know how most of the time you would invite me to go out and have fun with you and I wasn't able to. Well it was because of my job. No one forced me to make this decision I did it on my own and well I was planning for a while now to live on my own." The more I heard about his decisions the more it made me feel like a coward. Here I am feeling so afraid to stand up to my parents and tell them the whole truth while Iwaizumi is here suffering from the abuse he received from his father and the disrespect he didn't deserve to receive. Now more than ever I had to be by his side. He needs me now more than ever and I wasn't planning to turn my back on him. We aren't just best friends anymore, we are now.. "Soulmates".

"Huh" he looked at me in curiosity and I couldn't help but simply blush in embarrassment. Damn it I can't believe I said that out loud... "oh uh sorry I was just" He laughed as I was sitting there suffering from huge embarrassment. "I don't know a damn clue what my life would be without you Crappykawa" He pulled me close hugging me tightly and I couldn't help but feel a joy of happiness. "Iwa-chan I will always be here for you okay.." I smiled as I slowly felt tears begin to grow in my eyes. I may not know how exactly Iwaizumi felt at this very moment but one thing I know for sure is whatever comes at our way I will be there right by his side facing it together with him.

A little while then we decided to head to bed and well I can say thank god the bed was a king size because a small bed was just not going to cut it. As we were in bed we spent a bit of the time talking about our childhood memories. The more we spoke about it the more it made me feel so heartwarming that I just couldn't even imagine a life without him. We went threw everything together when we were younger. If one of us ever got picked on we would be each other's right hand to help out. Thought the one who would be picked on the most would be me. We both know each other more then anyone else would, in fact, the only person I have ever opened up to so much is him. He can look at me and know when something's wrong, almost as if I was an open book. We suddenly ended up falling asleep on each other though before we both fell asleep we maintained holding hands, smiling like a bunch of dorks because well dorks were exactly who we were.

The next day I woke up with a tremendous growl coming from my stomach. It was then I remembered I didn't eat at all yesterday afternoon. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to regain my strength from my tremendous slumber till I see a sandwich and a cup of orange juice beside the laptop that was on the table. I stood up and headed towards it only to reveal a note laying beside the sandwich. I picked it up and saw that it was from Iwaizumi.

_ Good morning, if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask fuck boy Kuroo. Also be ready before 9 tonight. There's something I want to show you. I will pick you up right after I finish my shift. I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_ sincerely, Iwaizumi _

I placed the note back in it's place and I couldn't help but blush like an idiot. Seems like tonight I will be a night owl. I chuckled and took a bite of my sandwich to which I then heard a loud thud come outside of the room. I didn't hesitate to stay there standing so instead I went to check it out since that's practically the type of person I was. I opened the door a bit and found Kuroo laying down on the floor with a stripe of blush across his face. "Kuroo you pervert!" I know that voice, could it be.... "Kenma this is torture" So Kuroo and Kenma are finally together huh, It was about time geez. Talk about tough love. I opened the door and stepped out only finding Kuroo standing up quickly looking at me with a grin which made it seem like he was definitely getting the wrong idea.

"Well, well seems like Iwaizumi finally got the balls to confess to you" I couldn't help but feel an arrow strike through my head though an arrow didn't really strike threw my head. Kenma then smacked the back of Kuroo's head causing him to growl. "Leave him alone Kuroo" Kenma looked at me and smiled though it was truly alright. I know Kuroo, he can be a dick and all but he's a pretty chill guy.

"Anyway's make yourself at home man. Me and Kenma are heading out so if anything just talk with Bokuto or Tsukishima" I nodded my head in yes and suddenly I started to think every person in this house had a lover. Kenma waved goodbye to me and so did Kuroo. I waved back at them and as they closed the door I made my way back to Iwaizumi's room. I opened his closet looking for something I could temporarily wear till I then suddenly come across an old Alien sweater he had that was mine in which I forgot to ask for it after that crazy most embarrassing day.

 _Flashback_ ~

_"Oi who bit your back?" As Iwaizumi spoke in a serious tone I flinched feeling completely nervous and well the truth_ _was,_ _this bite I have is from when Iwaizumi was drunk... It was a few days ago after the school's dance, Bokuto and Kuroo dragged me to their party which well Iwaizumi was invited as well. I could hear everyone yell out his name as they were all around him as he sat down at a table drinking Vodka. He was competing against Takahiro and well the deal was if either one of them doesn't finish drinking the bottle of Vodka and hesitates to spit it out loses and has to do whatever Kuroo and Bokuto had up there sleeve. Apparently, Iwaizumi lost by just 1 sip away from finishing the bottle of Vodka._

_"Well, well its time for me to think about your punishment Iwaizumi~" Kuroo grinned mischievously and I for some reason just couldn't keep my damn eyes off of Iwaizumi._

_"Wanna praise for mercy" Bokuto spoke in the most teasingly voice which made me feel chills._   
_"I'm fine with anything" Iwaizumi responded as being the stubborn tough guy he was._

_"Tough guy hehe, well me and Bokuto here have a huge surprise for guys like you" I then see Bokuto and Kuroo look at me with a smirk. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this._

_"Alright you have to kiss Oikawa~" Kuroo pointed at me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Iwaizumi then laughed and went up to me._

_As soon as he was in front of me he grabbed my shirt pulling me close to him. I could smell the Scent of Vodka coming from him and I could see by his eyes he was out_ _of_ _this world. "Thanks for not running away Crappykawa" he spoke in a soft tone almost sounding a bit 'sexual'. He began to step_ _forward_ _and_ _every time he did_ _I would step back._ _The more I stepped back the more I suddenly realized I was_ _cornered._ _As I was against the wall I could feel everyone staring at me. Iwaizumi leaned in close to my ear biting it gently, he then turned me around causing me to face the wall gripping my hands behind my back. I squirmed trying to loosen his grip but I wasn't able to. Who knew he could have so much strength when he's drunk!_

_"Iwa-chan stop it!" I yelled beginning to grow annoyance till I feel my shirt yank right up. I felt his hand start to smooth around my back which gave my spine chills. "Iwa-chan! Stop it-" I felt a slight of pain begin to grow on my shoulder. He's 'biting' me. I shivered as his teeth dug into my shoulder and then slowly made his way down to my lower back. I could feel my shoulder begin to burn which meant I was bleeding. After he bit me in my lower back he licked the blood pulling down my shirt and letting me go. Everyone stared at me and Iwaizumi. They were surprised by his sudden action since well it's very rare to see him do such thing. After all that chaos we ended up going home and resulted I had to drive home tonight since the grumpy bear was having his vacation at planet Mars._

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

As soon as I heard the knock, I immediately came back to earth from my day dream and closed Iwa-chan's closet fixing my hair and opening the door. As I opened it I saw it was Bokuto and his 'lover'. "Hey, Bokuto what's up" I was pretty sure Bokuto was excited it was the last week of school because well it meant 'party time'.

"Hey Oikawa since your here alone without Mr. grumpy ass, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Akaashi" I smiled and felt a bit excited for some reason. I wasn't sure why but I had a good feeling about this. "Sure just let me get ready" Bokuto nodded and decided to wait for me in his car. I quickly got dressed making sure I didn't leave the room a mess and as soon I was almost out the door, I remembered to take my phone just in case if anyone important calls me. Before I left I made sure the house was locked to. As I came out I saw Akaashi sitting in the back seat and Bokuto sitting on the right seat. Seems like I will be driving ... I entered the car buckling my seat belt.

"So where are we going?" I question before I turned on the car. Bokuto grinned as he looked at Akaashi and Akaashi just rolled his eyes looking out at the window. Oh lord here comes Bokuto's evil tricks.

"Head to the Liquor store where Kuroo's cousin works at" Bokuto chuckled and I gave him a look as in saying 'really nigga'. I turned on the car and began to ride making a right. As we were on our way Bokuto was messing around with the radio trying to look for some goo tunes. The sun was shining mad bright today, Good thing I brought my sunglasses. As I stopped at a red light I put on my glasses and Bokuto put on his as well till suddenly our jam comes on.

 _"I got a feeling... That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._   
_I got a feeling woo hoo...."_

As the music played me and Bokuto looked at each other smirking looking back at Akaashi and Akaashi just looked away as in saying 'dear lord help me'. We turned up the volume in full blast lowering our windows so the whole world can hear our ramble not caring what they had to say at us. The light then switched to green and I continued to drive. "I got a feeling! Woo hoo! That tonights gonna be a good night!" Me and Bokuto began to yell out the lyrics like a bunch of dumbasses. Till suddenly my phone vibrates. "Ah, its grumpy bear. Hear Akaashi pick it up for Oikawa" Bokuto passed the phone to Akaashi and while he did he took the advantage to pull him into a kiss causing Akaashi to turn pitch red. Akasshi then took the phone trying to hide his embarrassment and Bokuto just laughed continuing to sing with me.

As Akaashi began to speak the best part of the song was just beginning "Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it up!" I could hear Akaashi talking to Iwaizumi telling him I was driving so I couldn't talk but it sort of seemed like as if Iwaizumi ended his shift a little early. "Go out and smash it! Like oh, my god! Jump off that sofa!" Akaashi then ended the call and due to my full distraction in singing with Bokuto he took a picture if me dabbing... "let's get get off!" I dabbed gratefully at the right moment right when the light turned red. The people in the car next to us laughed as I and Bokuto dabbed but we didn't care.

Akaashi laughed as he apparently read Iwaizumi's text. He showed it to me and Iwaizumi sounded so pissed which made me laugh. As we started to arrive at our destination the song was almost at the end. "Here we come! Here we go! We gotta rock! Easy come! Easy go! Now we on top!" This time it wasn't just me and Bokuto singing, so was Akaashi as well. As we arrived at the liquor store I parked the care in front of the entrance but none of us were willing to get off this car till we finished the song together.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Saturday ta Sunday! Get, Get, Get, Get, Get with us! You know what we say! Party everyday, party every day! And I'm feeling! WOO HOO!!!" We laughed as we felt ourselves run out of breath. I closed all the windows turning off the car till I hear a knock on the window. I turned to see who it was and it was Iwaizumi!

"Well you boys sure did have fun" he opened the door before I did and Bokuto and Akaashi quickly got out of the car heading inside the liquor store to meet up with Kuroo. "Uh, Iwa-chan I can explain hehe" Krap I knew I was in trouble now. I looked at Iwaizumi straight in the eyes and I couldn't help but feel lost in them. "How many times do I have to tell you, when your driving don't drive as if you're at a party" I tilted my head and smiled. Iwaizumi hated it when I did that because he would turn like a softy and not go hard on me. "God you're fucking lucky" I laughed as Iwaizumi became furious with himself. I then got out of the car locking it heading inside the store with him. As we entered we headed straight to the office to meet everyone. As we entered Kuroo greeted us and gave us a list of things we had to bring to the upcoming party. Apparently, each person had a different list and by the looks of this list, this was going to be one hell of a party. This was going to be the biggest parties they have ever done but I mean this was a graduation party so of course it was going to be big. Thankfully all of us plan to study together in the same college because well none of us wanted to lose the bond we had with each other.

"Alright every couple has a list and as you can see this party is a big deal here. If we want to end our senior year with a good kick ass ending then we have to make this party fucking lit!" We all smiled at each other like a bunch of dorks and I couldn't help but notice Iwaizumi smiling as well. As soon as we all spoke about the plans I gave Bokuto his car key letting him know I will be heading out with Iwaizumi now. We said our goodbyes and I headed out of the store with Iwaizumi heading towards his car. Due to Iwaizumi's hard work, he finally got the car he wanted for a very long time which was a 'Camero'.

I entered his car buckling my seat belt and turned on his car while he fixed the mess he had in his back seat. As he finished settling things he got in the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt beginning to drive. I was actually curious to where we were going. Especially since the tables have turned. The deal was to meet each other at 9 tonight but since his shift ended earlier it seems like we met with each other a bit earlier. It was already 4 so it was really not a bad timing. As Iwaizumi drove I noticed he took a highway which apparently was a route to head towards a beach. "Iwa-chan where are we going" I looked at him and he looked at me by the side if his eye. He then looked back at the road looking at it so concentrated. "It's a surprise" Aw come on! Now he has me really curious! I pouted at that and started to move around beginning to grow impatient. The worst part was the car ride was very long which made me just want to get there right now. I was truly worst at surprises especially when someone wants to surprise me.

Apparently its 1-hour trip so I took the chance to rest a little. I thought if I did time would fly by and I would be there by the time I woke up and well it didn't turn out as I expected.... we were stuck in traffic which made me feel more impatient but then I took a glance at Iwa-chan and got surprised on how calm he was with all this traffic. 30 minutes passed as we were now freed from that horrific traffic. I suddenly began to see star's due to it was starting to get dark. I then checked my phone to check the time and it was 7:00 p.m. At 7:51 p.m we arrived at our destination. Iwa-chan parked his car amongst other cars that were apparently parked by an entrance of a boardwalk. We got off the car and he made sure the car was secured lock. "Ready?" He questioned looking at me with a smile. "Ready" I answered beginning to feel excited.

He then took the lead and I was behind him following him. He kept on walking down the boardwalk till we met a small door. Wait.... "hold my hand" as he reached out his hand I didn't hesitate to hold it. I know this place... Iwaizumi opened the small door and he went ahead inside first. After he did I went in as well closing the door. "Close your eyes" I looked at him in curiosity but did as he said. I closed my eyes holding his hand tightly. He then began to walk holding me close to him so I wouldn't fall.

"Now open them" as I opened my eyes I saw the whole ground filled with the reflection of the stars and with the reflection, I saw 3 huge words written down on the sand which said 'I Love You'. I looked at Iwaizumi beginning to cry. "I love you to Iwa-chan" he then held me close hugging me tightly wiping my tears and kissing my head. No matter how hard I tried to not show my soft side to him, I just couldn't resist it. "Oikawa I will always be with you no matter what" he looked at me in the eye smiling like a goof and then leaned in to kiss me and I have, to be honest, he was a damn good kisser. Without hesitation, I kissed back with passion gripping onto his shirt. He then pulled back cupping my cheek "Iwa-chan it's late we should head back home especially since you worked hard today" I smiled kissing his cheek and by surprise, he picked me up putting me over his shoulder patting me in the waist. "Your right Crappykawa though I received pretty much of my strength back because of you." Iwaizumi chuckled as we headed back to the car and I couldn't feel but the slightest of embarrassment. I saw many couples stare at me and Iwa-chan and well I couldn't help but stick the middle finger out and stick my tongue out. Almost trying to say 'fuck you'.

Once we got to where the car was Iwa-chan put me down opening the car. He opened the door for me which made me laugh. "What a gentlemen" I smirked and entered the car. He closed the door and then entered turning on the car. "Oikawa, After we graduate i will still be with you no matter what" I looked at him and smiled and then I thought to myself. "You sure your willing to deal with a troublemaker like me" I smiled softly looking away till I feel his warm hands cupping my chin making me face him. "If I dealt with you these past 18 years, what makes you think I won't deal with you now in the future." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel my heart begin to race. whenever he smiled I could feel the world stop in a slight pause but right after what he said I found myself tearing up in tears of joy. "I promise I will make you the happiest person in the world Iwa-chan" he wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. There we sat beside each other in a pause of silence looking at each other smiling like a bunch of dorks. I could tell just right at this moment that neither one us wanted to lose each other. Whatever happens, we are willing to face it together. This is the story of how my childhood best friend became my soulmate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Elope series. Now let me explain how this series is built. This series will have Iwaizumi and Oikawa's point of view. 'A Life with you' is about Oikawa's point of view on the events occurring and 'A life with him' is the point of view of Iwaizumi's on the events occurring as well. Anyways this is my first time working on a sort of like a long Fanfic but I hope you guys enjoy it.   
> NOTE: if you guys see any errors or mistakes threw out the story please let me know and don't be afraid to point it. Also don't be afraid to let me know how you feel towards it as well. It would really help me improve on it :) Thank you so much for stopping by!


End file.
